Blackbird Singing In The Dead Of Night
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: OC/? HP/DM TR/SS Left to herself, she had only one good friend, but it was self imposed after 17yrs of being told that being different was bad. But hitting her 17th saves her life and brings her into a world where she really belongs


**Chapter 1:**

Dana Lewis was pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes watching her best friend slash brother from across the Great Hall with mild amusement. His 'friends' were at it again; trying to control his every move. This time, she was sure they were suggesting that he stay away from Hogsmeade next year, but he was having none of it. His eyes caught her baby green and gave a small, knowing wink before they both returned to their last meal at Hogwarts this year.

She wished she could spend more time with her friend, but between now and the end of the train ride, they wouldn't see one another. So, with a depressed attitude, she walked out the doors, the end of her sixth year far, far, FAR from her mind.

The summer went by at a snails pace that is until the week of her birthday: it was her foster parent's anniversary and her foster sister was making her do everything but actually attend the surprise party. She was pushed to her limits between the party and the nights of awkward dreams that she could never stop. She was always seemed to be on the edge of a memory, but it was a fuzzy and hard to interpret and she could just barely hear the name 'Sarah' float around, but right before the images cleared, she would wake up to Clare pounding on the door.

The party was conveniently on the night before her 17th birthday, letting the whole family forget about the girl who passed out on her bed, curled up as a spent body fell into a dreamless sleep around 10 that night. This time the images were clearer, as if a spell was broken and right when the clock clicked to midnight, she went rigid, as the dreams began in sharp vision.

_She could see a toddler sitting on warm, plush carpeting in an office that held just two people: one she recognized as Professor Snape and the other was a man with short brown hair and brown eyes, the same as the girl by his side, fingers gently playing with her hair while she began to be lulled to sleep by the warm fingers, prompting the man to pick her and let her rest in his lap while she fell asleep._

_The next vision was of the same girl playing with Snape's robes while he held her in the same room as before, the man Dana assumed was the girl's father paced the room, humor in his brown eyes before stopping, scooping the toddler from Snape's arms._

_"Well, my little Rose, we all knew you would be special huh? Why don't you show daddy the trick you did for Uncle Severus before?" He whispered, kissing her head with love._

_Dana next found herself in a room with wall-to-wall mirrors, but she could only see the girl, who was standing in front of her with a blue dress on, in the reflection. She kneeled down, bringing the toddler's warm eye into her own._

_"Hello, what's your name?"_

_The girl smiled brightly "Sarah Rose Riddle! What's yours, miss lady?"_

_Before she could respond, her eyes were drawn up and she let out a soft scream she could see long brown hair and warm eyes looking back: gone was her blonde hair and baby green eyes that she hated so much, instead their stood what appeared to be the elder version of the toddler by her feet._

_"I'm…I'm you." Her voice was small as she answered._

_With that said the mirrors disappeared and she went through three years of memories: time spent with her father, her Uncle Severus and Uncle Lucius and the only female in her life: her Aunt Bellatrix, who dotted on her more then a crazy woman should._

_Then, when she was three-years-old, she found herself on the doorstop of her foster parents, a wizard gripping her shoulder to prevent her from running again and she could see her foster mother looking down at her with fear._

_"Why would we take her?"_

_"Do it and I'll make sure your husband gets the promotion at work, cousin. Plus, if you don't take her in, I'll kill your little daughter."_

_The woman blanched and pushed the blonde girl behind her. The man reached into his robe pocket and pulled a vial of purple liquid out, handing it to his cousin._

_"This will wipe her memories and also change her appearances. Do NOT let any magic she may perform be unpunished. She must not like the idea of being different."_

_Sarah was crying as the man pushed her into the blonde woman's house, only wanting to be with her father when the vial was shoved into her mouth and she was blank on any memories after that._

Sarah woke up with Clare pounding on her door again, but she ignoring the ranting, placing a shocking charm on the door, smirking when she heard Clare yell as the spell successfully sent her away.

She was standing at least four inches taller then normal, putting her roughly at Snape's height, also taller then her best friend.

"Oh Harry, forgive me, but I like this view from up here." She joked to his non-existent form.

The day passed in relative silence and when she heard Clare and her parent go to bed, she slipped down the stairs to eat something when a gentle knocking, barely audible, drew her to the door. Opening it, she found Snape standing in the twilight air.

"Professor, why don't you come in?" She whispered, stepping aside as the dark man swept into the house.

"I suspect you know why I'm here?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Yes, I know everything Uncle." She replied, a small smile on her face.

"There's something I never thought I'd hear again."

"I want to see him, Severus, please. I miss him, just thinking about him makes me feel three-years-old again. Oh, the man who took me, my foster mother is his cousin, if that helps any."

Snape was silent before he nodded, prompting her to quickly and quietly run to her room, having all her stuff together within seconds, but a snow owl on the windowsill stopped her. She recognized Hedwig instantly and the parchment in her claws, so she relieved the owl of her letter, gave her a drink of water and watched her fly off with the mouse that had been chewing through her shoes.

Making sure she had everything, Sarah shrank her trunk and stuck it in her pocket, a wise decision, because when she walked out, her foster mother was glaring at her before pushing against her shoulder harshly, causing Sarah to fall backwards down the stairs, the only sound leaving her lips was a loud 'OW' when her skull connected with the railing. Snape was there instantly and after cursing the woman, he had Sarah in his arms, apparanting out of the house not three hours before Ministry workers appeared, seeing the blood on the railing as proof of abuse and started taking care of the woman.

When Sarah woke again, she was in a room that was colored a dark blue and in a bed as big as two of her old room. She saw Severus in a chair next to her, piles of essays on the desk next to him.

"Severus?" She whispered, sitting up.

"Good, you were only out for an hour or two. You scared me Sarah, I thought you were hurt more then you were."

"You worry too much uncle, I'm fine but where's father?"

"Lord Riddle isn't back yet, he will be soon as it is almost 5 am. Happy belated 17th birthday, princess."

Severus handed over a small black box that she took with slight hesitance. Inside was a necklace that had a small stone on the end, a symbol carved on that proved her theory.

"I was a product of a magick ritual, wasn't I?" She whispered, afraid to slid the amber stone around her neck.

"Yes, but because your father didn't have a wife. Just because you're a magick child doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He went crazy after you were taken, just couldn't see a reason to act like a good guy anymore and then that stupid prophecy just destroyed him." Snape trailed off, not seeing the knowing look in Sarah's eyes.

She slid the necklace on, saying she wanted to see her father right away. But as he was not home yet, she decided to shower and dress, completing said tasks just as Snape knocked and entered the room again, saying her father was back.

"I want to go alone, ok? I know the way to the study Uncle Severus; you go work on potions, ok? You can give him the full report tomorrow, but it's my time now."

She slipped out of the room before he could respond, eyes wondering over the manor she could recall learning to walk in. Bellatrix was standing by the stairs to prevent her from falling and she was walking, well more like waddling she was only 1 at the time, towards her father and Severus, a giggle escaping her lips every time she closer to her daddy, who couldn't stop the radiant smile that was on his lips as he watch his daughter prove to be even more special, walking fully upright at 13 months of age.

Sarah stopped in front of the study door that was open, the familiar scent of oak and cologne filling her senses. She slipped in the warm room to see her father bent over his desk, his thin brown hair spilling over his bright red eye and moon white skin. She stopped the gasp that wanted to escape her lips, but his eyes snapped up and widened on her form. She was shaking as she approached the desk, lips quivering as she whispered

"Daddy?"

His quill dropped and moved so fast around the oak desk that she barely saw him move but she did, facing him just as his fingers curled around her chin, eyes digging into her. After the five-minute stare down, she visibly saw his eyes darken until they were brown again. His arms wrapped tight around her and she latched onto him, tears spilling down her face.

(**A/N**: Ok, I know, I know I have got to stop coming up with new stories, but I cant help it! I have a creative mind. I appreciate reviews and comments, so please, even if it's just to say you liked it or hated it, PLEASE review. It makes me feel good about myself and these days, few things do)


End file.
